Dumped Onto the Merry Go
by Oni King
Summary: Follow me and my friend Gabriel as we get dropped onto the Merry Go with our own Devil's Fruits. Our adventures take us to Alabaster and Skypiea.
1. Evil Keyboard

**Author's Notes**

This is my second story. From the reaction I got from the first, which was better then I thought it would be (even if it's only 2 reviews) I decided to make another one.

This will start right after the Drum Island arc. I plan to go all the way to the Skypiea arc and maybe farther. I will skip the filler arcs though.

* * *

I was on my computer trying to watch the Japanese episodes of One Piece. The key word there is trying. It's kind of hard to concentrate when Gabriel and her alternate personas are also in the room.

Gabriel, or Gabby, was by far the most annoying friend I have. I swear she is also the craziest. Manly for the fact that she has two imaginary friends. One was the black snake Ink who could write, talk, and tick me off all at the same time. The other was her rational demon fiend Demon Boy. He's okay I guess.

They were all currently on the couches on the other side of my computer screen being loud as usual. Gabriel says she gets that from her mom, but that woman is one of quietest parent I've ever seen. I would almost like her if she didn't want me and Gabby to go out. A lot of people say they think we like each other like that, and I wish with all my being that those people would wind up with a multitude of sharp objects in their face.

Well Gabriel walked past with a cup of soda for some reason and being the evil, annoying person I am and stuck my leg out and tripped her. That was a big mistake because her soda flew out of her hand and landed right on my keyboard.

I started running around in a panic yelling "SHIT SHIT SHIT MY PARENTS ARE GOIN TO KILL ME!!" when Gabriel grabbed me and said "calm down we can fix this. DB conjure up another keyboard."

Her pet demon perked up when her heard his name being called and said "if you say so master." Then calling upon his demon magics he made and almost identical keyboard. I plugged it in and went back to watching my One Piece.

That was when I noticed the button. It had no markings on or next to it. That was when my gamer impulses kicked in. As a gamer I have to know what each and every button can do. So despite my better judgment I said "what does this button do?" and pressed it.

Then the screen let off a blinding light and started to suck me in. Since I was right in front of the screen it didn't take long for me to get sucked in. Then Gabby got sucked in too because she was still right behind me. When we got sucked in the light faded and the screen turned off. Ink and DB turned to look at each other and shrugged.

To be continued…


	2. Becoming Strawhats

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Last thing I remember after being sucked into the portal, falling a long way, and landing on something hard…with my head. I sit up and rub my head mumbling "why the head? It could have been anything, but the head." I set my hand on the ground, but instead of dirt I feel wood.

I open my eyes and look around seeing several figures gathering around me and another figure lying on the ground. Because of the concussion the figures are blurry and distorted, but slowly come into focus. I immediately recognize the people as the six members of the straw hat crew and princes Nefeltari Vivi.

"The figure next to me groans as it sits up. The first thing I notice is that it is a girl with long green hair pulled into a pony tail on the top of her head. She wears a blue T-shirt with the picture of a little anime frog on the front. She also wears long blue pants and blue sneakers. The first thing she says is "I'm going to kill that demon if it's the last thing I do."

I lean over to her and say "Gabby, we aren't alone." She immediately looks up and around at all the people. I look down at myself and note my new change in wardrobe. I have a brown hooded cloak tied around my neck with the hood pulled back. Under that I have a tan long sleeved shirt that fades to white the further down the material goes. I have brown baggy pants on and black shoes. I touch my hair and notice it's pretty short and probably still brown.

Finally one of the straw hats, in this case Usopp, speak up saying "wh-who are you guys?" We look at each other and Gabriel says "I'm Gabriel and he is my friend Jameson." That is when Sanji jumps forward with familiar hearts in his eyes and grabs Gabriel's hands saying "Oh you must be an angel from heaven. I just hope you didn't harm yourself as you descended from the sky."

While that was going on two objects hit me on the top o my head and land in front of me. "God damn the head again." I say as I take a look at what they were. One looked like a pear that was green with blue dots all over it. The other looked like a peach, but it was white with yellow swirls going up it. I grab the peach and toss the pear to Gabby which she barely catches.

I take a bite out of the fruit and immediately with I hadn't. I bear through the horrible taste and eats the whole thing. Everyone present watched me and then turned to Gabriel as she eats her's. Then the captain finally speaks up saying "Hey I think those were Devil's Fruits." To which Nami hits him over the head and yells "Of coarse they were."

I look at my hands expecting something to happen. I look over at Gabby and stare shocked as she starts transforming. She slowly becomes a frog-woman and croaks once. Sanji immediately looks heart-broken and hangs his head. I, of course, was laughing my ass off at this ticking her off. She shoots her tongue out at me, but instead of being hit the tongue passed right through me. It looked like the area that was supposed to get hit turned into wind.

I chuckle and say "nice, I'm a Logia type. You're a Zoan." Luffy get back off the ground and yells "Awesome! You guys got to join my crew." It was Zoro's turn to hit him on the head. Me and Gabriel look at each other and say in sync "sure." Everyone stares at us, but Luffy jumps up and wraps his stretchy arms around our shoulder and starts dancing while chanting "Yay we have new crew mates." I use my power to get out of his grip and step away from him getting next to Usopp.

"I'm Captain Usopp. I have a crew of over 8,000 men." He yells. I roll my eyes and says pointing to Sanji "yeah right, and blondie over there isn't a pervert." That gets a laugh out of everyone else especially Zoro which ticks Sanji off. He and Zoro start going at it for the hundredth time while Gabriel steps over to Nami and Vivi. "Welcome to the crew." Nami says as she sakes hand with Gabriel who had managed to change back to human.

"Lets party!" yells Luffy to which everyone agrees. They bring out the beer….uh I mean juice and everyone gets a mug. Me, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp all start goofing around. Gabriel, Nami, and Vivi start talking. Sanji flirts with all three girls while Zoro fall asleep. We party long into the night until everyone fall asleep.

To be continued…


	3. Our First Fights

-1**Author's Note**

Hey look I'm updating an old story.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

After sailing for a while we finally arrived at the desert island known as Alabaster. It. Was. HELL. I hate the desert heat. We wondered around going from place to place. We ran into Luffy's brother, Portgaz D. Trace. We met old man Toto and helped him dig for water. After we got caught in Crocodile's trap with Chaser and escaped, we finally made it to the capitol city of Alubarna (forgive me if that's wrong.) We all split up into different groups and unsurprisingly me and Gabby were stuck together.

Once we got far enough into the city we turned around to see if anyone followed us. To my surprise we saw Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine chasing us. '_The hell? They are supposed to be on Little Garden. Why are they here then?_' I think to myself. Me and Gabby split up to fight them one on one.

I fly up to the roof of a building only to have Mr.5 follow me up there. He starts digging in his nose for boogers. I know that is how he fights, but it is still hard to take him seriously when he does that. He flicks his booger at me only to have it pass through a small hole that appeared in my chest. The booger exploded behind me and I chuckle. "How do you like my fruit. I call it the Kaze Kaze no Mi. (wind wind fruit) I'm made of air so you can't hit me." He flicked another booger at me, but it exploded a lot closer to me this time and got sent forward a little.

'How could I have not thought of that. Fire eats up air so it would hurt me. I've got to avoid the explosions.' I think and say out loud "Time for me to attack." I fly towards him and punch him square in the face. He stumble back and while he does that I hit him with a blast of wind that knocks him off the roof. He hit's the ground with a loud thud and get back to his feet. I hover down to the ground and wait for him to make his move.

He runs at me and tires to punch me, but his fist passes through me. Unfortunately his fist hit's the ground under me and he creates another explosion that sends me flying. I hit the ground and manage to get back up to my feet even though everything hurts. He charges at me again, but this time I'm prepared. I form a tornado around him that lifts him up into the air. I follow him hundreds of feet up into the air and grabs him. "Time for my finisher. Twister Slam!" I yell and then I fly towards the ground really fast to slam him into the ground. Just as he's about to hit the ground. Mr. 5 grins and when he hit's the ground and explodes.

I get sent flying away and slam into a wall. I get up with a limp in my left leg and wipe some blood from my forehead. I look at him to see that he is out cold. I smirk and walk towards the center of the city to find the others.

While my fight was going on Gabby faced off with Ms. Valentine. (I know that I'm not there, but I need something to take up space.) Gabby was in her frog form and Valentine was floating in the air. "Damn Jameson and not telling me how to fight these guys." Gabby says. Valentine floats over her and laughs saying "Prepare to get squashed like a bug." She increases her weight to a huge amount and falls quickly and slams into the ground where Gabriel was just standing. "Damn if I didn't jump out of the way I'd be flat as paper." she says staring at the crater the girl with the umbrella made.

Gabby jumped forward and kicked Valentine in her side sending her stumbling with her increased weight. Ms. Valentine brought her leg up and brought it down on Gabriel with her increased weight. Gabby couldn't get out of the way in time and got seriously injured. Gabby got up and lashed out at the agent with her tongue. Valentine got hit in the face and got sent flying back. She got back up and took to the air again. Gabby tries to hop after her, but gets kicked in the face and sent back to the ground.

Valentine falls with great force and lands right on Gabby knocking the wind out of her. Gabriel gets up as Valentine takes to the air. "Alright. I'll end this with my Tongue Takedown." Gabby says. Then she shoots her tongue out and makes it wrap around Ms. Valentine. "Hey get the gross thing off." she says. Gabby jumps into the air and starts spinning making Valentine flip with her. Gabby landed and with one hard swing of her tongue, slammed Valentine into the ground head first.

Gabby retracts her tongue and looks over valentine's knocked out form. She changes back to her normal form and limps to the center of the city to meet up to the other Straw Hat Pirates.

To be continued…..


End file.
